expressing their love in more than one way
by samiechanshinichiluver
Summary: read the story first if you havent, i added a new chapter... but ud have to read it urself to understand...
1. Almost frozen

Disclaimer: I wish I did own DC characters, but I don't… I might as well get a job as a scientist… oh well

Note: this is my first fan fic, please R&R

It was a cold December night. The sound of wind blowing against his shutters was the only noise heard in the dark cold room. The only other sound was the almost silent sobbing from the small boy lying in the far corner of the room next to his bed. The window was wide open, letting in the cold chill of the winter night. A blizzard was brewing and his bed was now covered in a thin sheet of snow. He had blankets stuffed under his door so the cold air wouldn't escape and wake his angel Ran, which he had hurt so much in so many ways that he wish he never had. He would make himself suffer that night, crying himself to sleep just wasn't enough anymore. He needed to feel the pain. The cold chill of the below freezing air helped, but it still wasn't enough. He wanted to leave the room and go to his darling Ran, and just fall asleep warm in her arms… but he wouldn't. He PROMISED himself he wouldn't. He knew that torturing himself wouldn't help him in this situation, but he needed to let himself suffer. It was the only way to ease the pain. He soon realized that he couldn't move, but he didn't care. He let his tears freeze on his face, as he slowly fell into a deep sleep, longing to be with Ran, longing to hold her warm, loving body in his arms. But he wouldn't… He couldn't.

He never would have suspected that in the room just down the hall from him, Ran was wide awake now, and wouldn't fall asleep for a long, LONG time. For Shinichi had once again taken over her thoughts, and she was in another world now, one of longing and loneliness. One of a torn heart waiting to be healed. She never knew that Shinichi was just down the hall from her at that moment crying for her as well. Longing to be with her, just as much as she wanted to be with him.

Both sat there, lost in thought, not realizing how close they were to one another at that moment. Both cried themselves to sleep that night.

Both slept without realizing that they went through the night torturing themselves, and suffering. They never realized, that the one they were longing for, was longing for them too, just down the hall.

>>>>>

Ran awoke the next morning to her dad's loud voice, "Ran get the hell down here, wheres my breakfast?!?" She had overslept, but didn't seem to care, she was lost in thought once again thinking about the dream that her dad just interrupted.

"_Ran… I have a confession" spoke the small voice in the corner of the black room._

"_W...W…What??? Who's there? Who has a confession? Hello? ....Who are you?" she asked.. _

"_It's me, your one true love, Conan. Don't you remember? We grew up together! Ran? RAN DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!!! RAN??? RAN… PLEASE…. Don't go…" the voice spoke again._

_She was confused. "Conan…. You aren't my one true love… Conan? I'm not leaving you, I'm right here…. Conan? What happened to your voice? Conan! Stop screaming I'm right here!" she yelled. Why was Conan's voice so low? He sounded like Shinichi, but why had he called himself Conan? "Shinichi is that you? Shinichi where have you been? Conan, Shinichi? Hello?" The presence that she had felt in the room with her was now gone, she new she was alone, but she continued to scream. Until something whacked her over the head. She fell to the floor and looked up to see…_

That's when she was awakened by her dads yelling. Ran finally built up some strength and sat upright on her bed.

>>>>>

What had that dream meant? Was it trying to tell her something? If so, what? Could it possibly be that it was trying to tell her that… that Conan actually is- No she wouldn't go back to that theory again. She wouldn't let herself believe such fairytale nonsense. Although that would explain where he had been all of this time, and why he hadn't been at school, and the fact that he couldn't solve the case he'd been working on for so long because he wasn't really working on a case in the first place. What it wouldn't explain was how Shinichi had made sudden appearances from time to time and then disappeared again without a trace. Unless that really wasn't Shinichi, but someone disguised as him. Or even…

There she was again going on and on with her thoughts about him, why couldn't she just get over that mystery geek and find another guy, who perhaps loved Karate. Its not like he cared about her, he didn't even care enough to stop for a visit even once without disappearing only a few hours later. "Look at yourself Ran, moping about for that good for nothing aho that probably doesn't even care about you, just forget him!" she told herself out loud. But she knew she couldn't, because inside she knew how much she really loved him.

She got out of bed and brushed her hair and teeth. She wasn't ready for another day without Shinichi, but it's not like she could do anything about it. So she got dressed and went downstairs to feed her hungry (Not to mention lazy) father.

>>>>>

While she was cooking Ran suddenly realized that something was missing from the picture. She stopped and looked around. There was her Father, watching the Yoko Okino Special. (That seemed pretty normal.) She then turned to look at the table and then found what was missing. No one was there to greet her with a happy, cheerful face. No one was there to say "Good morning Ran-neechan, did you sleep well?" Conan was no where to be seen.

"Dad, have you seen Conan? Today him and his friends were supposed to go to the museum today." She asked concerned.

"Who? The little brat? Nope haven't seen him all morning, probably hacking into my case files again" he said with a snort. Ran at that moment didn't even bother to argue back with her father, because in the pit of her stomach, she had an odd feeling. A feeling that was telling her Conan was in trouble.

>>>>>

She turned off the oven and ran up the stairs. She turned down the hall way on the right and walked to his door. "Conan? Are you awake? Conan?" She waited. No one answered.

"Conan? She knocked on the door. Nothing. "Conan???" she put her hand on the door knob and tried to open the door, but as soon as she touched it, she jumped back. It was freezing! She became very worried. "Conan? Conan? OPEN UP CONAN!!!" she banged as hard as she could. Still nothing.

"Conan, you left me no choice, if you are by the door, I suggest that you move now! 1…. 2…. 3!!!!" Ran backed up and threw one of her hardest kicks at the door and it flung open.

>>>>>

A bone chilling wind blew at her face as she walked in, it was freezing in there! "Conan? Conan??? CONAN" It was dark. The drapes were blocking the light from coming in, but didn't seem to stop the air from coming in. She noticed a blanket as she walked in near the doors crack. Did he use that to block the cold air from coming into the house? That's when she saw Conan lying next to his bed. (Which was covered in snow) His lips were purple, and he seemed to be in a deep sleep, he had nothing but his boxers on. She ran to him and touched his body. It was cold, and seemed almost lifeless. The only thing proving that he was still alive was his hard, rough breathing. Ran screamed bloody murder, and then froze. For a few seconds she was speechless. _Conan, what happened?_

Ran finally realized the situation she was in and didn't wait any longer, she screamed as loud as she could, her voice full of fear, "DAD, CALL AN AMBULANCE, NOW!!!!"

>>>>>

She ran up to Conan and threw her arms around him to keep him warm. She then noticed again that he was wearing only boxers. She decided to get him dressed as fast as she could. It took Kogoro a little while to understand what was happening, but he realized soon enough after seeing Conan, and rushed to the phone. They did what they could before the ambulances arrived, and then were forced to leave the rest to the doctors.

>>>>>

He heard someone knocking which after a while turned into violent yelling and banging. It was only a matter of time until he heard a loud crash followed by a horrified scream. He couldn't move but he didn't know why. He didn't know where he was. And for a second, he didn't know who he was. Then it began to come back. _I'm… I'm Conan… Conan Edogawa… wait no… I'm Shinichi… Shinichi Kudo… disguised as Conan Edogawa. _He then heard someone yelling something. It was a girl. Was it an angel? He felt something very warm and soft touch his forehead, then pull him into a huge hug. He felt sick, and depressed, and very, very cold. He then felt someone pick him up, and carry him somewhere. He was definitely moving, but where, how? He then felt the warm figure put him down. _Don't leave me… I don't want to be alone anymore… please…_ He then felt something soft and also warm cover his body. He was then rejoined with the angel, as it carried him somewhere else. He heard loud ringing, possibly bells or songs. He heard the talking of other angels, but they weren't happy. They had worried voices. Was he in heaven? His body was then taken over by at least three other angels. The angels put him onto a cloud and it began to ride him somewhere. He could hear and feel the first angel though, at his side the whole time. She was crying and whispering things, but he could barely hear her. All he could make out were a few words.

"_Conan why?............... what went wrong……. Was it me? …. Conan…."_

He then slowly blacked out once again into a world of complete darkness.


	2. At the hospital

I took

Disclaimer: don't own DC characters… lalalalalala… What? I said I didn't own them, so you can stop reading this disclaimer now!

>>>>>

"Sir is he going to be okay? What are his conditions? When will he be let out?" The male nurse was over come with questions from the skinny, brown haired women that was in the corner of the waiting room as she jumped to her feet (Which were asleep for the past hour)

It was the first time she had spoken to anyone in an hour and a half, so she didn't have to think at all of what she was going to ask because that was what she had been doing most of the time. Her dad had been sleeping next to her the whole time, and when he was awake, he acted as if nothing was wrong, and the only time he was actually worried, was when he was told he'd have to pay half the bill since he spent most of the money that Conan's parents gave to him, on buying beer and Yoko Okino DVDs.

After taking in all of the questions she had asked so abruptly, the Nurse replied in a very calm (Almost too calm) voice, "He'll be just fine! No need to worry! Soon, he'll be good enough to get out of this crazy emergency room and then he'll be on his way home and it will be as if nothing ever happened to his leg in the first place. Just needs time to heal! Only a minor fracture" He then gave her one of the fakest smiles she'd ever seen.

"Leg? There's something wrong with his leg too? What about his Hypothermia? Has it settled down? Did he get frost bite of any sort?" She asked confused.

"I'm sorry, did you say Hypothermia?" He asked even more confused then she had. Then a tall, black haired woman came up to him and began to whisper in his ear.

He listened for a few seconds and then smiled, seeming very embarrassed, "I'm sorry! I'm talking about the wrong patient!" He took the papers that the women was holding and changed his expression completely; he then began to speak again "Hmmm… I have some good news, and some bad news. It seems that Conan is in bad condition and is still recovering from his Hypothermia, and he is also still having trouble breathing. He probably won't be able to breath on his own for about a day. But in about 3 hours, he'll be able to get his own room for the rest of the day, and possibly longer if his condition doesn't get any better. He doesn't have frost bite, but the skin on his shoulders is peeling uncontrollably, we've applied some medication for it not too long ago and hope that it works. He is a very lucky kid to have you, if you had found him any later; he could have easily frozen to death!" He explained.

Ran nodded in agreement and stared blankly out the window. _I can only imagine what it would be like if I lost Conan… with out him and Shinichi… I'd be a wreck…_

The nurse waited hesitantly and then began again, "So… I guess it would be safe for you to go home for the rest of the day and take a rest. Your father will be willing to stay and watch him. Conan and Kogoro will be good here alo-"

He had Ran's complete attention now "NO! Are you crazy? He's only eight, and he can't stay here alone! Especially with my father, he wouldn't give a care in the world if Conan went missing" She snapped.

"I know but-"

"No, I'm staying here and that's final! My father can go home and 'rest' but I'm staying here! That's final!" She said and then crossed her arms over her chest. _And if Conan gets scared or feels alone, I want to be here with him._

"Uhmmm… I guess that will be okay. You can go into the emergency room now I guess; there is no need to wait out here. I'll show you the way" He said in an almost scared way. "Ok thanks! Just a minute, I'll be right back" She then walked over to her dad.

"DAD! WAKE UP!" Kogoro jumped to his feet.

"Wah…_ Yoko, I never got to kiss you goodbye, please wait_…." Kogoro mumbled sleepily. Then his eyes jerked open and he found himself standing in the middle of the emergency waiting room with his lips puckered up, facing Ran." Huh?" He looked over at the disgusted Ran and remembered what was going on and where he was. "Oh… uhmmm what's going on, can we go home now?" he asked slightly blushing.

Ran sighed, "Dad, you go home for the rest of the day, I'll stay here with Conan, and don't worry everything will be fine." She said. "Oh and here are Conan's parents number, you need to call them and tell them what's going on" she handed him a slip of paper.

"What? You are all ready giving me chores to do? Can't I just go home and relax?" He began to argue, but as soon as he saw Ran's face he corrected himself

"Ok, sounds good, bye bye, call you in the morning, have fun!" He turned around and ran out the door. Ran smiled to herself and then turned to follow the nurse to Conan's small area.

>>>>>

Ran had been sitting next to Conan for 2 hours, and not closed her eyes once. She was once again, lost in thought. She looked at Conan and just thought. She thought about how cute Conan looked when he was sleeping, about how beautiful his eyes were. She wished they were always like this, without his glasses shielding them from most people's sight, and even if they were closed, every once and a while Conan would open them for a few seconds, giving Ran a front row seat in watching how the light shone off of them so beautifully. They were a light blue, almost Hazel, and they reminded her so much of Shinichi. Shinichi had eyes just like that… _I miss him so much…_Then Conan suddenly flinched and shot up. He grabbed Ran's arm in a tight grasp.

"Ran… you need to call Heiji Hattori, remember him? Tell him that I need to talk to him as soon as possible, and n-n…not on the phone… he NEEDS to come here!...Ok? Please call him soon… A.. A… and I… I…need to… t-t-t…to" He then fell back into his bed and back into a deep sleep.

>>>>>

"Conan? … (She shook him) …Shit!... ok Conan I'll call him as soon as I can." She then opened her cell phone and scrolled down the names until she landed on Hattori, Heiji. She then pressed the talk button and waited anxiously for him to answer.

"Heiji? Oh hi, it's Ran. Uhmmm… something has happened to Conan, and he said he needs to talk to you. We are in the hospital right now, please come as soon as you can! He sounded desperate. Thank you, bye." She shut her phone and sat alone next to Conan. _Conan what did you try and tell me? What's going on?_

_>>>>>_

8 hours later, a small blue car sped down the street and took a sudden turn to the right. It raced through 2 stop signs and took a short cut through the _ambulance only_ zone. No one noticed this of course, because in the Tenjii Hospital at 3:30 in the morning, not as many police cars or patrol cars watched the hospital grounds, and even if they did, that wouldn't stop Heiji Hattori from getting to a friend in need, especially if it was Shinichi. The little blue car sped down the closest parking lot area to the emergency room and found the closest spot he could get. (Even if it was a handicap parking spot)

The Detective of the West got out of his car and slammed the door behind him, forgetting about the women that was sitting next to him. She sat there stunned and watched him run up to the hospital with a very concerned, upset and tired expression.

"You big fat AHO!!! Get back here and be a REAL gentlemen and at least wait for me to get out!" But it was too late. He had already gone, vanished behind the hospital doors. She sat there in her brown pony tail for a few seconds and then opened the door with a sigh. For some reason when ever Conan was in danger or hurt like this, Heiji always seemed to exclude Kazuha from his thoughts. But she could understand why though this time, because he didn't actually _invite_ Kazuha to come along, she had actually begged him. Then she made him wait for her to get another shirt and coat on because it was so cold, and when she told him a shortcut to get to the hospital from the train station, it just led them and there little blue rental car straight into a traffic jam, which had gotten him even more upset. So she walked slowly by herself up to the hospital doors, taking in the cold winter air and exhaling it in clouds of white steam through her mouth. She shivered slightly and felt a black hole in her heart. _Why do I feel this way? Heiji has only been gone for a few minutes… is this loneliness?… or maybe…no… this isn't loneliness… something's not right… I feel like some one is in danger… but whom? Was it Conan?_ _Is it Heiji? Oh god, please may it not be Heiji… the only time I've ever felt like this before was when he got shot and… oh no… I can't go through that again… please let Heiji be okay… OH GOD! Just look at your self Kazuha! You're acting like a lovesick old lady! And you do NOT love Heiji! Nope never did, never will… absolutely do not…_

And so Kazuha walked to the hospital alone, and spent the rest of the way denying herself of having any feelings for her childhood friend, whatsoever.

>>>>>

_Shit, Kazuha is going to KILL me for slamming the door in her face like that, but who could blame me?_ He thought to himself. _I mean it's her fault that I'm late, for all I know Kudo could be dead right now! It's not like Ran gave me a specific reason why he was in the hospital, all she told me was that Conan asked to see me during one of the short times that he was actually conscious. And she said that when Conan asked, he sounded very desperate, and if Heiji knew Shinichi to be desperate, he had to have a really good reason. _"Don't worry Kudo, I'm coming, just hold on a little longer!" He whispered to himself. That's when he reached the front desk. The young women greeted him with a tired smile.

"Hello sir may I help you?" She asked.

"Yea… uhmm can I have Shi- ...uh I mean Conan Edogawa's room number please, I'm a really close friend of his, and my name is Heiji Hatto-" he was cut off by her nervous voice

"Oh yes we've been expecting you! He been moved out of the emergency room section and has his own room now. He is in room # 763 on the third floor. Thank you good luck!" she said, as if she'd been practicing what she just said as a speech. He stared for a moment then nodded and started for the elevator.

"Number 763…" he reminded himself out loud and stepped inside. He then pressed the 3 button and stepped back to wait. _I hope Kudo is ok, that women sounded really nervous, and what did she mean when she said that WE'VE been expecting you? Was it just a spoken mistake? How did she know what I was going to say when I started to say my name? Whatever, all that matters is if Shinichi is ok… if he's still alive._ He then broke into a run once the elevator door opened, following the room number signs. He wasn't going to waste any more time. He was running as fast as he could, scanning the room numbers as he ran, when he turned a corner and ran straight into Ran Mouri. They both fell to the floor and got up right away once they realized who the other was.

>>>>>

"Ran! What's going on? Where Ku-… Conan? Is he alright? Why did he need to see me?" he asked her demandingly.

"He's in the room of course! AND HES FINE! So CALM DOWN! He wants to see you right away though! Its funny, I was just coming to find you and-"

"Thanks Ran! Bye! Oh by the way… Hi!" Heiji yelled back as he ran down the hall again.

Ran stared at him blankly and then smiled. "How can such a small kid possibly impact so many people and bring so many to love him this much in less than a year? Must get it from Shinichi… they are so alike…" she whispered under her breath and slowly walked back to the room, wiping away the tears that were rolling smoothly down her face.

>>>>>

"759… 760… 761… 762…and let us pray! 763! Here it is!" Heiji said as he stopped in front of the door and took a few seconds to catch his breath. He then opened the door and walked into the room. He could hear the hard breathing coming from the bed. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. There was Conan, lying almost lifeless on the bed, he looked awful. His face was almost white, and it was as pale as some of the dead bodies that Heiji had come across in some of his cases. His lips were a light shade of purple and his hair was wet and greasy. _Kudo what happened?_ After seeing his condition, he knew it would be a while before Conan woke up. And Heiji was going to be there when Conan woke up, especially if it was important. So Heiji walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. Ran had defiantly been there, there were used pillows and blankets hanging off the chair, and the area next to Conan was practically a puddle. It was soaked with -what he knew- was her tears. _Geese, Shinichi can get into Ran's heart in probably any form if this is how much he affected her as a little boy! She sure does love him…_ He thought. _I wish Kazuha felt that way about me… HOLY CRAP WHAT DID I JUST THINK!?! _

"Something is going seriously wrong with your head Heiji!" he said out loud as he picked up a magazine and started banging it against his head. That's when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. _Probably Ran, I kind of left her hanging back there in the hall…._ And just as he expected, 10 seconds later Ran walked in.

>>>>>

"Did he wake up yet?" She asked.

"Nope, and I don't think he will for about another hour and a half, based on the way his eyes are twitching, unless some one volunteers to awake their sleeping beauty with a kiss?" he spoke back sarcastically. And then swiftly added with a wink "And it ain't gonna be me!"

"Why an hour and half?" she asked challengingly.

"Because, he's having a dream about his true love! Young love, ain't it cute?" he said in a high pitched voice.

"And how do you know it's about his true love?" she asked.

"Because… uhmm… well its uhmm… a guy thing. You wouldn't understand." He said sweat dropping. _Not to mention the fact that he's whispering 'Ran' under his breath every 5 minutes! Man Kudo do you owe me big time!_

"Well I guess we'll have to wait then, maybe we can take a nap for about an hour, they have alarm clocks in here… but there not too loud. Just enough to wake at least one of us up if we put it right next to our head." She said.

"Sounds cool! So what actually did happen? Conan looks as if he just saw a ghost!" He said in a more serious voice. "well actually… to tell you the truth I'm not sure… it was around 7 this morning, and while I was making breakfast, I noticed that Conan still wasn't up yet. So I went upstairs to wake him up, but he wasn't answering, and when I tried to open the door I kinda freaked out because the doorknob was as cold as ice, and was locked. So I did what any 17 year old Karate freak would do… I kicked open the door. A Huge breeze of cold air blew at me, and that's when I saw Conan laying next to his bed in nothing but his boxers, and his bed was covered in snow! Conan was already unconscious so I told my dad to call an ambulance, and I got Conan dressed. That's when the ambulance came, and took us to the hospital, in the emergency room, Conan awoke suddenly and told me he needed me to call you and tell you to come here, so I did. The rest just went so fast! I never knew a day could go by so quickly! The rest of the day was spent trying to keep Conan alive and breathing, I apparently came just in time and if I came any later, he would've frozen to death! He has Pneumonia Na-mOne-ya and his body is beginning to recover. He had Hypothermia when I found him, which is what worried me the most, and he is being given medication for his Pneumonia now, bu-" She was explaining until Heiji interrupted her.

"Do you know who did it to him? Did he do it to himself? What did the room look like when you got in? Did you notice anything odd when you were inside?" he blurted out.

She took a few seconds and then replied, "Well since I haven't been able to have a decent conversation with him all day, I don't know who did it, and when I got in the room, it was dark, cold, and the window was wide open, leaving only the drapes to shield the sun from coming in, but there was one odd thing other than finding him in his boxers. There were blankets by the crack of the door… probably to stop the cold air from escaping further into the house." she explained.

"Hmmm… I see… I guess we'll have to wait for Conan to wake up for the true answer. From what information I have now, this seems like there are two possibilities. 1 being he did it himself. 2 being some one broke in through the window, did all this to Conan, and left without a trace. We can't jump to any conclusions though. So as I said, we'll just have to wait." He said and sat back into his chair.

A silence swept over the room for a little while and then Ran spoke, "So you came alone?" Heiji jumped up "Oh shit!" he had totally forgotten about Kazuha. _Damn she going to kill me_.

"I'll be right back!" he said and ran out of the room.

Ran smiled. _He probably brought Kazuha along and then forgot about her somewhere. _"Sure reminds me of someone…" She said out loud to her self. "Oh Shinichi… at times like these, I really wish you were here… I wish you knew how much I…how much I…" she trailed off.

>>>>>

10 minutes later Ran heard loud arguing voices coming towards the room. _Here they come, the couple of the hour!_ She thought. She could make out a little of what they were saying:

"_-I couldn't help it, I was worried about him, he is like a little brother to me and-"_

_She interrupted him _

"_I don't give a crap if you were worried, if he is important enough to slam the door in my face and leave me sitting in that cold waiting room for 45 minutes worrying about you and him and what was happening, then I might as well go back home right now! YOU BIG FAT AHO!!!" she yelled. _

"_Fine go, I don't care!" he argued back. The footsteps stopped, and then began again. _

"_No I didn't mean that… oh come on! Come back! Kazuha! Please can't we just forget this, Conan is going to wake up any minute now! Please? OK! IM SORRY! Are you happy? Now come on!" he pleaded. _

"_That's more like it" she said._

_>>>>>_

The footsteps got closer and the door opened. Ran jumped up and greeted Kazuha with a hug.

"Hey Kazuha! I missed you so much! It's been so long since I saw you! I love your jacket, how have you guys been? We have so much to catch up on! Oh me? I'm fine, well other than this of course!" the girls began to chat and Heiji walked over to the chair and sat down in it.

_Geese as soon as they see each other all they do is blab on and on about absolutely nothing! _He thought to himself. Suddenly, Conan jerked up off his bed with his eyes wide open. The room went silent.

>>>>>

Conan ripped his IVs off and took his plastic breathing cup off of his mouth and looked at Heiji.

"I NEED to talk to you alone now!" He said in a pleading voice. Ran and Kazuha exchanged glances and right before Ran spoke, she was cut off by Heiji.

"Well? You heard him! Hut Hut Hut! Go!" They looked around at each other once again and finally nodded and left the room. As soon as the door was shut and Ran and Kazuha were clearly down the hallway Conan spoke, gasping for breath after each sentence.

"H… H Heiji… They're here… were in danger…" Conan gasped for breath and began to speak again, "The Black organization, they've found me, and already have made a plan to kill me… it almost worked… but thanks to Ran…" He trailed off gasping for breath. "Anyway, you and Ran, and Kazuha and everyone that I care about… you are all in danger… you… you need to… Y.. Y…" He passed out. Heiji Ran over and put the mask back on him. _What did he mean? Who? When? How???_

"Kudo wait!..." Heiji pleaded, but Conan was already in a deep sleep once again, and left Heiji standing alone in the middle of the room, jumbled over the few words he had just spoken.

Me: Well that's the second chpt! Phew!!! Well please R&R!!!!!! MORE TO COME!


	3. Realization of Black Organization

Samiechanshinichiluver:

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated for (it seems like 4 ever) but I kind of have been having family problems, and my mom kind of…. died. But that's ok (well its not…), I miss her but shes in heaven and since I know you guys are counting on me, ill work my hardest to finish this story! Enjoy! KEEP REVIEWING! YOUR REVIEWS REALLY HELP ME A LOT!

Disclaimer (again): just to remind all of you sue-ers, I don't own DC, and if you think that I'm stealing one of you're ideas, go ahead and sue if you want, all you'll get is a few buttons and some magazines.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Heiji stood there speechless for what seemed like forever. He was too startled to call Ran and Kazuha back in, too startled to even sit back down. All he could do was stand there and think. So it WAS after all the Black Organization who did this to him. He had feared this the most ever since he got that call from Ran. To make it worse, they found him and had already tried to kill him once, which defiantly wouldn't stop them from trying again as soon as they got the word that he was still alive. This meant that they probably were already here, waiting for the right chance of killing him. _They probably already know about me… about how I'm one of the only ones that knows about Kudos real secret…_ He thought. _This means I'm on their death list as well…_

Heiji couldn't even bare the thought of those dirty bastards, just waiting in the shadows until Conan was left alone so they could end his life forever, without having even the slightest pity. They were like a hawk, who swoops down out of no where, and grabs a helpless animal, and with each bite they tear it further and further away from happiness until its spirit is destroyed, and it dies with nothing. The hawk then flies away and disappears into the sky, searching for its next victim. And because of that, Heiji would make sure that Conan wasn't alone, even if it meant never leaving this room for the rest of the week.

Heiji began to think once again about the odd things he had noticed since he got to the hospital, but this time he began to put them into his theory. All the pieces seemed to be coming together, the nervous nurse, the lack of patrol cars when he arrived, the reason Conan was put in a room with no other patient, and the fact that he was also in one of the closest rooms to the stairs which led straight to the exit. This also so happened to be the furthest room from the front office. Then it hit him. The Black Organization wasn't just trailing him as well as Kudo, but they were _expecting_ him, and have also had a good 9 hours to plan whatever they were going to do. Also the fact why they hadn't just asked Ran to be alone with Conan and then killed him then… was possibly because they wanted to use Conan as an experiment to test the affects of that damn poison that ruined him. Who knew what else they had waiting for Shinichi. All Heiji knew was that they wanted to kill anyone who knew about Kudo's little secret… which probably meant that Dr. Agasa wasn't in a good situation right now… he could even possibly be dead already. He also knew that he himself wasn't safe right now either. He needed to get Himself, Conan, Ran, and Kazuha out of here safely… but how? _Wait a minute…. Where are Ran and Kazuha? … _

_>>>>>_

"O SHIT!!!" Heiji shot up. _That's the second time today I forgot about Kazuha!_ He started to run to the door, but before he opened it he stopped dead in his tracks.

_For all I know this door could be booby-trapped already! _He got on his knees and looked under the door, he didn't see anything, but that didn't decide whether there was a bomb on the outside of the door._ I'd_ _better call Kazuha's cell and tell her what's going on. _He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. It began to ring. But for some reason, the ringing was echoing… Ring- _ring_…Ring- _ring _Heiji pulled his phone away from his ear.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?!?" he told himself out loud. _Wait a minute…_ "That's not my phone…" _Ring… ring… ring…_ the faint sound of ringing was heard coming down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the room. He then heard her voice, "moshi moshi"

"Kazuha?!?..." Heiji ran over to the door. "KAZUHA WAIT! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" But he spoke too late. The door knob jiggled slightly and Kazuha poked through, and with out thinking, Heiji jumped on her and pushed her to the floor. "GET DOWN!"

>>>>>

He lay there on top of her for a few seconds in total defensive mode with his eyes closed. When he finally realized that there wasn't a bomb, he opened his eyes slowly to see a puzzled Kazuha. She looked at him for a second… _Damn he's hot! _But when she realized the embarrassing position that they were in, she changed her expression from puzzled, confused, and taken, to embarrassed and mad.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON TOP OF ME HEIJI?!? YOU BIG FAT PURVERTIVE BAKA!!!" she screamed. Her face was a bright red. She then pushed him off of her with such force that he flew across the room and landed next to Conan's bed. _It was good while it lasted_ Heiji thought. He was also blushing out of control. Kazuha got up and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Heiji you had better have a good explanation for that!" she looked at him laying there on the floor. "Ouch… gee to that's the way you thank me for saving your life?" he said as he got up and rubbed his hand on his head.

"Where the hell did you learn to kick like that!" he asked.

"Ran's given me a few lessons…" she responded very proudly. "And what was that about a bomb? I didn't hear any explosions!"

"Well I THOUGHT there was a bomb on the door! Thank you very much!" He responded in a snobby way. "Did I mention that that really hurt? I thought I was saving your life! Geese… women are so ungrateful sometimes…you risk your life to save their butt, and then they kick you across the room! Whats up with that!?!"

"First of all there wasn't a bomb so get over it, second of all WHY THE HELL WOULD THERE BE A BOMB ON OUR DOOR! And third, if you truly thought there was a bomb on the door, why didn't you call me to tell m- wait was that you who called me right before I opened the door?" She asked now sounding in-confident in herself.

"Yup, that was me, and the reason I thought there would be a bomb on the door is because… well...because… uhmm, I suggest you sit down for this…" He said, now sounding very worried.

"O…K…" she sat down on Conan's bed and put on listening face.

>>>>>

Heiji explained everything that he had found out about the Black Organization being there at the hospital, and also explained how dangerous it was to be here, and how much danger all of them were in. What he didn't explain was who Conan really was, and why the Black Organization was after them in the first place, but Kazuha was so overwhelmed with everything else, she didn't even ask, she just sat there with her hand over her mouth shaking.

"Kazuha… what's wrong? Don't worry we'll be ok, ill protect you… Kazuha… what's bothering you? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Kazuha?" Heiji sat next to her patting her back, trying to comfort her. _Come on Heiji… do something! Tell her you'll protect her… damnet it didn't work… what's wrong with her, she doesn't normally get this scared so easily…_

"H-H-… Heiji…. Ran's in trouble… oh my god… RAN'S IN TROUBLE WE HAVE TO FIND HER!!!!" Kazuha started screaming at Heiji so suddenly that he almost fell off the bed.

_Ran! I totally forgot about her! What's with me and forgetting lately!?! Kudo will die if something happens to her! SHIT! _

"What's wrong with her? KAZUHA WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME!!! If something happens to her, Shin-… I mean Conan will die for sure!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!!" he asked her in a loud worried voice.

_Since when does he care about **her** so much?_ Kazuha glared at him without noticing the face she was giving him.

"What?!? HELLO!?! WHAT HAPPENED!" he started to get impatient. "KAZUHA!?!"

_Oh my god, look at me! Ran could be in serious danger and I'm getting jealous over Heiji being worried about her… what kind of person am I? _

She took a deep breath and spoke, "Well she's been in the bathroom for 10 minutes now, and I just realized that she hasn't come back and… SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO HER HEIJI… AND IT WILL BE ALL MY FAULT!" She then burst into tears. It wasn't normal for her to start crying like that, but the heat of the moment just caught her off guard. She threw he arms around Heiji and cried for a few seconds into his White shirt, the pulled away, "We need to go find her now!" she pleaded.

"Kazuha… I- I can't leave Conan here, those guys might come in when we are gone and do something to him… something terrible, and I can't let that happen… I'm sorry… but I don't know what to do…" Heiji looked straight into her eyes as he told her this.

"Then… Then I'll go…" She told him. She looked straight back into his eyes… _It's hard not to get lost in his eyes… they are so beautiful. _She thought.

Both never really realized how close they were.

"NO! I won't let them hurt you… you can't go… no… I'm not going to lose you Kazuha…" He said forcefully.

"Heiji! IM GOING! Ran is my friend! One of my closest friends! You know how much you care about Conan, you know how he's like your 'little brother?', well Ran is like my sister, and I'm not going to sit here while she is in this kind of danger, Heiji I'm sorry, but I need to go… I absolutely HAVE to… I… I'm sorr-" He was cut off by Heiji as he put his finger up to her mouth to hush her.

"Don't say it… I understand…" _Do it Heiji… Kiss the damn girl… DO IT!_ His heart was beating fast now, and with each thump, the need to kiss Kazuha grew larger.

But before he could move, Kazuha put one arm on his back and one on his neck, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

>>>>>

He soon realized what she had just done and didn't hesitate any longer to kiss her back; he was so overwhelmed in that kiss that he forgot everything. He was loving every second of it and so was she, soon their mouths opened wider and they began to make out as passionately and forcefully as either of them had ever dreamed.

Heiji broke the kiss after about 3 minutes, and pulled her straight into a hug.

"Kazuha, I love you so much, just promise me you won't get hurt… I can't loose you." He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes, and kissed her again. For the first time in her life, Kazuha let him get as close as he wanted. She would never hold back again, she was so happy to know that he loved her back, her heart was doing cartwheels. She then frowned, and looked back into his eyes.

"Heiji… I love you so much, but I just can't promise you that… you know that…" She pulled herself out of his arms and stood up. Her legs felt so light, she didn't want to leave, but she had to do it for Ran's sake.

"Kazuha…" Heiji looked at her and began to talk, but he didn't. He just nodded. "Be careful… I love you…"

"I love you too… and I will… I promise." She replied in a quiet, sad voice. She didn't want to part with Heiji, especially because she now knew that he loved her too, and she never had to avoid her feelings for him again.

She then turned around and opened the door, but before she could walk out, Ran walked in and acted as if nothing in the world was wrong.

>>>>>

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long, after in went to the bathroom, I got thirsty so I decided to get a soda from the vending machines, and the line was really long so I had to wait like 10 minutes! So what's up, did Conan wake up yet?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm awake now Ran-neechan!" Conan said in a weak, yet happy voice as he sat up slowly. He coughed for a few seconds and then began to speak again; "I'm feeling a little better now, but I could use a big hug from my lifesaver!" he spoke grinning.

"Conan!?! Oh my god, I thought I was going to lose you!" She ran over to him with tears in her eyes and hugged him, and then kissed his forehead. "Conan… What happened? What were you thinking?"

But before Conan even considered answering Ran's question, his attention shifted completely to the two people that were behind her.

>>>>>

He looked at Heiji, then at Kazuha. They were both frozen with their mouths wide open. Kazuha just stood there, her face was pale. The only color that actually showed was the faint blush that was painted across her cheeks. Heiji also sat there, as immobility conquered his body. He was as red as a rose. _KUDO YOU ARE **SO** GOING TO PAY!!!_

_>>>>>_

Conan just gave Heiji the most evil smile that he possibly could, and then winked. But before Heiji could get up and strangle him, Conan hugged Ran back with all of his might, taking defense in her warm arms. _Being a little kid has it's downs, but it has its ups as well! HEHEHE evil smile_

Ran was also smiling, half for Conan, and half because she was so happy for Kazuha, little did she know, that Ran was listening the whole entire time. _I wonder if I should tell her that I was listening now… hmmm… nah, I'll let her hang on my sudden appearance a little longer…_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Well that's chptr 3, sorry once again that I made all you guys wait for so long! Ill be updating a little slower than I was before, but ill still be working hard! Please review and tell how you like, it really does help me get through this family tragedy! tear

PRIVATE:

To Firestorm2004: I took your paragraph advice, I hope its easier to read now! THANKZ!


	4. Love fixes everything

Samiechanshinichiluver: Hey guys! Once again THANK YOU! For all of your reviews! It REALLY REALLY helped me, and inspired me to keep updating! I don't feel like I'm alone anymore, cuz ill always have u guys to count on! : well here's chpt 4! ENJOY and keep reviewing! (This one took 4 ever!)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Even though Conan had hugged Ran so forcefully in the beginning, he didn't expect it to turn out like this. He only really hugged her like that to shelter himself in her arms so an enraged Heiji wouldn't tear his head off. And once Heiji realized that Conan was awake during the little make-out show and that he had given him free front row seats to, Conan knew that ripping his head off was definitely the first thing that came to Heiji's mind from the look on his face.

It was fun and all, and the thought of Heiji thirsting for revenge because of him was wonderful, perhaps the first happy thought that had come to his head in a LONG time.

He also knew what he had done was trespassing Heiji's and Kazuha's privacy too, which was just another sin added to the black pool in his soul.

God was defiantly already punishing him for that sin. It had been almost ten minutes now, and Ran still hadn't let go, but held even harder! Conan was practically choking, half because he was being squeezed so hard, and half because every time he was about to ask Ran to let him go, she would pull him closer and start mumbling soothing, sad Japanese words into his ear. "Conan-kun… It's ok… I'm here… ill never let you go…"

It hurt a little at how hard she was squeezing him, but the pain would never measure up to how much that one hug was piercing his heart. He couldn't believe how much she cared about him already, even if he was just a kid. She didn't even know who he really was, and she was already destroyed with his near death experience.

For that reason, he hated himself more. This was ten times worse than listening to her cry over him every other night. It was 20 times worse than listening to her talk about him, and about how much she loved and missed him.

The joy he felt a few minutes ago had been completely drained out of him with a few good seconds of thinking. He now hated himself, and once again opened his eyes up to the danger everyone was now in because of him.

>>>>>

Heiji held himself back as hard as he could. _Damn you Kudo!_ Revenge had defiantly filled his eyes and the only reason why Conan wasn't being choked by him right now was because he had to be a little baka and take shelter in his "darling Ran's" arms. _Damn you again!_

He sat back down and counted to ten. He saw Kazuha blushing out of the corner of his eye. He knew that she knew that Conan was watching. From the way he acted, no one had to be a detective to see that Conan had been very amused and seen something worth watching. _"Worth watching" as in sticking you fucking nose into one of your closest friend's most PRIVATE moments!_ He glared at Conan, one of the most Revenge-will-come-soon, hateful glares he had ever given someone. All Conan did was just smile back and wink.

_Kudo… that was too far… you are SO gonna pay for that one._ He glared for a few more seconds and was about to get up and tell Ran something awful about Kudo. But before he could, Conan's attitude completely changed.

He went from a proud, evil smile, to a sad, depressed, blank face. Ran still hadn't let him go, and he defiantly looked like he was getting impatient. But not eager impatient, it was a leave-me-alone impatient. He was scared. He looked at Ran and sighed, then looked at the floor. He looked totally destroyed. _What is he thinking of?_

Heiji sat there dumb founded, and Kazuha just watched Ran and Conan, she wasn't really watching them though, she was spacing out. She was in her own little world, one full of memories of just a few minutes ago.

Heiji glanced at Kazuha. _To think, just a few minutes ago she was all mine, and I was in a universe of never-ending happiness… but now…_ he looked deep into Conan's depressed eyes. _I'm back in the same place I was in when I first got here. Hell._

_>>>>>_

Finally, Ran freed Conan from her grasp. And looked straight into his eyes.

"C-Conan, Don't you ever… EVER do something like that again… d-don't ever try and leave me that way, I-I don't care what you were thinking… just don't make me g-g-go through that again… p-please…"

Her eyes were puffy and red. They burned with tears of sorrow, happiness, and relief.

"I thought I was going to lose you… I j-just-" Conan cut her off.

"It's ok Ran-neechan, (cough) I'm here and still alive. I'll be just fine, as long as you stop crying, it hurts me to see you like this Ran-neechan… we can call the nurse to come and bring some warm tea if you want, I mean… if it helps you feel better…"

"Oh Conan! I don't need tea; you've made me feel 100 happier, just by saying that! I missed you so much!" her eyes glistened with a jolt of happiness and she pulled him into another hug.

"Thanks Ran-neechan, I needed that. But I also need to talk to all of you. It's extremely important!" He glanced around at everyone. Kazuha was out of her trance, and Heiji was watching eagerly.

"First, I need to ask you a few questions Ku- ahem- Conan." Heiji sat up and sat next to Conan. "It's only my job to find out why and when a crime is committed, and this attempt to murder you is indeed a crime. So first, I'll need to ask you who. Was it a suicidal attempt, or was it an actual attempt by someone else to murder you?" He stared hopefully at Conan, while Conan's eyes just drifted to the floor.

"Heiji?!? What do you think you are asking him? Of course it was someone else! He's only eight, why would he try and kill himself? Right Conan?" Ran patted Conan's back and looked into his eyes, his just drifted further away. "Conan?"

_This is the time. I need to tell her now. No more lies, she needs to know. They all need to know. I can't hold back from her any longer… I have to tell her the truth… Even if she hates me forever after I do. But even if I do tell her or not, she'll be in danger either way, and she'll probably be better off fighting the Black Organization knowing that I'm here, than fighting alone with an eight year old kid. Yes, I have to tell her… it's only what's right…_

"Ran…" Conan asked.

"Yes Conan? Is there something you need to tell me?" Her eyes got wider. So did Heiji's. _Kudo…_

"Yes Ran… actually there is… it's very important…" he stared down at his feet.

"Conan… what is it? Remember you can always trust me with anything… Conan?" She was getting worried.

He grabbed her hand, and looked straight into her eyes. She was a little startled by his sudden gesture, but didn't say a word. She waited for him to speak again.

"First of all… my name isn't Conan… and I'm not eight… I'm actually no where close to that…" His eyes never left her once the whole time.

Her eyes narrowed, she was confused. _His parents told me he was eight though…_ Kazuha was also confused. Heiji just sat there and watched with guilty eyes. He felt bad for Kudo, and was afraid to see Ran's reaction, but he knew himself that he was probably no where close to how afraid Kudo was at that moment. He was defiantly right.

Ran finally spoke, "W-Well… how old _are_ you? A-And what _is_ your real name?"

There was a long silence. Finally after about 20 seconds Conan's clear voice filled the room up again.

"My name is Shinichi Kudo. I'm seventeen years old. I am an eleventh grade student in high school, and my best friend's name is Ran Mouri. She is the best Karate champ I've ever truly known, and she kicks hard... VERY hard." Conan looked up at Ran. His face was blank, though his eyes were sad and alone. "And I'm really sorry… for everything…"

Kazuha put her hand on her mouth; she looked more surprised than Ran. She WAS more surprised than Ran.

But even if Ran had been considering this, and even if she had been suspecting this for so long, and rehearsing in her mind and in front of her mirror what she would say and do if this was true, none of it stopped her heart from slicing in half, and then mending itself together from the heat and anger that filled her body. Her skin and blood were boiling. She was filled with the most anger and sadness that she had ever been exposed to in her life.

>>>>>

Ran's eyes narrowed, as they began to fill with tears. She got up and started walking backward; she was shaking her head with denial. Her eyes were filled with disgust and hate. She backed slowly to the door, her eyes never left Conan. Her teeth were grinding, she hated him now more than she'd ever hated in her life put together. She swore to herself at that moment that she'd never talk to him again. She'd never look at him again. She'd never love him again.

>>>>>

"Ran please don't go! I have a reason for everything I've ever done. I was trying to protect you! Ran please just listen!" Conan was overwhelmed by the look she was giving him. Ran didn't stop; she gave him one last look, and turned around and ran out the door.

"RAN! DON'T GO! YOU'LL BE KILLED! RAN STOP!" Conan screamed as loud as her could, he knew she wouldn't listen. _Ran I'm so sorry…_

But there was no way he'd let the women he loved so much get hurt, he'd do anything to make her stop, to get her somewhere safe and fix this whole mess that he got all of them into. Even if he had to live the rest of his life without her ever looking at him or talking to him again, he had to stop her.

Without thinking, he stumbled out of his bed, once again ripping his IVs off. He began to run to the door, but Heiji jumped off of the bed and grabbed him by his gown. Shinichi wasn't going to let Heiji stop him though, so he bit his arm and Heiji dropped him. Conan ran for the door and saw his shoes on the way. He slipped them on as fast as he could, and then turned them up to the max. _Sorry Heiji…_ he turned around and very lightly kicked the doorstop at Heiji, who was jumping for him at that exact moment. It whacked Heiji on the forehead and Heiji let out one last yelp of pain, and then fell to the floor.

Kazuha stood up and ran over to Heiji, "Oh my god! Are you ok?" It was no use though. Heiji was completely knocked out.

Conan turned around once again and headed for the door, on the way he flipped the nurse's stand and took a silver key. He turned around one last time gasping for breath and looked at Kazuha "Take care of Heiji for a while, will ya?" He then turned around and walked out the door, then locked it. He Ran down the hall, he was tripping over his gown.

"RAN WAIT!!! I CAN EXPLAIN! PLEASE STOP!!!" He was taking huge gulps of air. His throat hurt like hell, and the places where his IVs were, were bleeding really bad. His legs were so weak, and he could barely run, but he wouldn't give up. Not with knowing what kind of danger Ran could be in.

He tried turning the corner, but slipped and slid into the wall. He got up again, and then stumbled over one of the carts that were in the hallways. His legs felt like they were broken, he knew he probably sprained an ankle, but that didn't stop him. He got up again and began to run.

While he was running, his left shoe fell off, but he abandoned it, knowing that it would take too much time to put back on.

Another corner, another fall, another sprained something to worry about. That was just about the routine after five minutes of running and screaming. His throat was burning worse now, and when he looked at his shoeless left foot, it was scratched, bruised and bleeding.

Once and a while he would pass a nurse or two, and they would began to chase and shout at him once realizing that he was a patient. But once Shinichi saw an item on the floor, he wouldn't hesitate to stop, turn around and knock them out in the same way he had done earlier to Heiji.

Also, every time he would knock another nurse out, he would be reminded of the lack of staff they had there. And it would remind him of the lack of patients that were on this floor, he hadn't seen one since he got there.

Finally after 7 minutes of stumbling over himself, screaming, knocking out nurses, and torturing himself, he saw Ran.

She was walking slowly down the hallway crying, and her face was still full of anger and hate. He'd never seen Ran like that before.

"Ran! Please I NEED to talk to you! You don't understand how sorry I am, if you would just listen, you would understand Ran!" Conan ran faster than ever trying to catch up to her. Surprisingly, she didn't walk and faster or slower, or even act as if she heard him. She just kept her head down, and continued walking.

"Ran!?! HELLO?" He had finally caught up to her and was grasping her shirt with his hand, which was also bleeding from falling. He was limping and used her for some support. He could barely keep up, but he still wouldn't give up yet.

"Ran… Please stop walking… you and I, we are in danger, the people that are after me… they are here… that's why I couldn't tell you, because something like this would happen… Ran I'm so sorry… PLEASE stop walking! RAN?!?" She never glanced at him once, never slowed down or stopped, or even sped up. Once again, she just kept on walking. Conan, just kept on holding onto her, his eyes never stopped looking into hers; they were waiting for her to look back into his.

She didn't.

>>>>>

After 2 minutes of walking, two minutes of ignoring and 2 minutes of dragging Conan, Ran stopped.

"T-Thank you Ran… you have no idea how much this means to me… please just listen, come back, there is so much you need to kno-"

But before Conan could finish his sentence, Ran grabbed his face, and fiercely pulled him off of her and dropped him on the ground.

Conan yelped in pain and grabbed his ankle. He then looked up at Ran. He was completely stunned. This was worse than any nightmare he'd ever had of what she might do when he told her the truth.

She stood there for a few seconds, and then finally looked at Conan for the fist time since she had left the room.

She gave him _that_ look. The one on all of the TV shows, and movies that he had seen. The look that was always given when the person was saying 'This is goodbye… for good'

>>>>>

After that she began to walk slowly again down the hall.

Shinichi was destroyed. His heart had been shattered into a billion pieces. _Ran never wants to have anything to do with me again… she hates me… and its no one else's fault except for mine…_

Conan sat there and watched her walk. She was indeed crying, but from here, he couldn't tell what emotion that she was crying for. For all he knew, she could be laughing and crying at the same time for how stupid he was. _That's it… its all over… I have no reason to live anymore… _He thought. He had never felt this low in his whole life before.

>>>>>

After thinking for about 30 seconds, debating on what he should do now, he stood up, and began to run after her once again. He knew how stupid he was to be doing this, but he kept running. _I'm not giving up. I'm not going to lose her yet… I'll kill myself before never seeing her again and knowing that I gave up. Ran, I'm coming… I'll fix this somehow…_

"Ran! WAIT! I'm NOT giving up! PLEASE JUST **_LISTEN!_**" He was once again chasing after her, stumbling, tripping, and gasping for breath. _Please give me one more chance…_

_>>>>>_

_Why isn't he giving up? Why does he care so much?!? Shinichi, I wish you would just leave me alone, don't you see? I never want to see you again! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! _She saw him at the corner of her eye, then felt him grab onto her shirt. She saw the blood that was trickling down his hand. _What happened to you?_ She kept walking, making sure not to give him eye contact. She tried as hard as she could to act as if he wasn't there.

"_**Ran… Please stop walking… you and I, we are in danger, the people that are after me… they are here… that's why I couldn't tell you, because something like this would happen… Ran I'm so sorry… PLEASE stop walking! RAN?!?"**_

_Whos after you Shinichi?_ She tried as hard as she could to keep the questions inside.

He was hurting her so much, it was unbearable. She couldn't stand it anymore… she couldn't hold it in. Finally a fraction of her anger escaped, and she lifted him off of her and dropped him onto the ground. His yelp pierced at her heart. _Shinichi… I'm so sorry… _She stood there for a second then looked at him one last time. Words never left her mouth, but clearly her message was understood. _Shinichi… good bye…_

She began to walk again and finally let her tears of sorrow escape. She was so sad, and was regretting every second of what she was doing, but she couldn't help herself… this it what was meant to be. He had betrayed her… He had never trusted her enough to tell her who he really was until she was in danger. What kind of friend was that? She had also told him everything… all of her feelings for him. He had also seen her naked before, and watched her cry for him like a little baby. He probably laughed behind her back at all of this.

He had taken total advantage of her, and for this, she would never talk to him again. She still loved him somewhere in her heart… but that was no where near enough to ever forgive him.

So, she kept on walking.

She walked, and confident that he wouldn't follow her again this time… but she was corrected on that thought after she got halfway down the hallway, when she heard him get up and start running towards her again screaming.

**_"Ran! WAIT! I'm NOT giving up! PLEASE JUST LISTEN!"_**

Her heart stopped. So did her legs. _What?!? Why isn't he giving up? I need to do something to make him stop… But what? He's making all of this so hard for me… Shinichi just stop it! The only way I can end all of this pain is to…_

With that thought, she did the unthinkable.

>>>>>

He was once again running towards her screaming at the top of his lungs for her to stop. He wasn't going to give up yet. _Not until she heard the whole story, once she has, she can either love me again, or hate my guts still for the rest of her life… wither way… all I can do is know that at least she knows the whole story. With that, I'll try and be satisfied…_

After a few seconds she stopped. She just stood there for a while, staring into space.

_Has she finally decided to give me a chance?_ He kept running towards her. He tried to forget the pain he was in, but he couldn't, it just got worse.

Ran then turned around and looked at him, then at the doctors' tray that was sitting outside one of the rooms, then back at him. _What is she doing?_

She ran over to it and grabbed at least five needles, a small cutting knife, and scissors. _What the hell? Is she going to do I think she's going to-_

She gave him an unreadable look and ran down the hall, then turned into a bathroom that had a sign that said _patients only_.

"RAN NOOO! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Conan yelled louder than ever, and ran faster than ever too. He got to the door, and began to bang on it as loud as he could.

"RAN DON'T!!! The only reason I never told you, I wanted to keep you safe, I thought that if I told you, someone would find out, and that it would put you in danger!" He was crying now, and his banging began to weaken, then it grew stronger, as kicking was added.

After the door still didn't open, he screamed louder, and went to last resort. _Being in my own body to tell her doesn't matter anymore… this might be the only way she listens… _

"But all of that isn't even half of it… I didn't tell you because Ran…" He stopped, and then said happier than ever, "RAN, **I LOVE YOU!** I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! Why would I have chosen to live with you if I didn't trust you, if I didn't love you!?! RAN! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I REALLY FEEL! And I'm not just saying it because I want you to stop, it's because I want you to understand! I want you to know! I just want you to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted! I want you to be safe! But I obviously failed on that, because now we are both in danger!" He stopped banging.

"Ran, I'll understand if you never want to see me again, or talk to me, or even hear about me, but as long as you know what really happened, and what my real reasons are, I guess I'll have to learn to live with that. As long as you know that I love you… I'll HAVE to live with that…" He stopped talking, and fell to his knees and held tightly to the door.

>>>>>

She was listening the whole time. Her heart was skipping beats with every sentence he spoke.

"_RAN DON'T!!! The only reason I never told you, I wanted to keep you safe, I thought that if I told you, someone would find out, and that it would put you in danger!"_

She was beginning to feel sorry for him; even though every part of her was telling her he didn't deserve any of her sorrow. She couldn't control it anymore. She held her breath, hoping to hear him say more. Then it came, the sentence she had been waiting almost 5 years to hear him say.

"_RAN, **I LOVE YOU!** I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! Why would I have chosen to live with you if I didn't trust you, if I didn't love you!?! RAN! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I REALLY FEEL!"_

Her heart stopped. _He does love me… _She then began to feel regret for all the pain she was putting him through… she hated herself more than she hated him.

She loved him again, now more than ever, and she was beginning to lose control of her feelings again. That's when the last sentence left his mouth.

_"-as you know what really happened, and what my real reasons are, I guess I'll have to learn to live with that. As long as you know that I love you… I'll HAVE to live with that…" _

She heard him slide down the door and begin to breathe very fiercely.

>>>>>

Her heart was pounding madly. She dropped everything she was holding, including all of the doctors equipment she was planning on ending her life with. She then opened the door, picked Conan up, put him up against the wall, then kissed him with all of the love in her heart.

It didn't take him long at all to kiss her back. After about a minute, Shinichi broke the kiss and said with a weak smile, "I guess this means you forgive me?"

She smiled back and said "Yea, but I can't believe I'm kissing an 8 year old!"

"He-" Conan began to argue back, but she pushed him into another kiss, cutting him off. His heart was pounding faster than a horse's hooves on a race track, and he was loving every second of it.

Both of them had never been this happy in their life, and in an odd, painful sort of way, they both enjoyed everything about it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

(PHEW) Finally finished took me two nights, but its done. I think I should've made it into two chapters, but I just had to keep it in one, it all just fit together! Thanks once again so much for all of your love, support, and reviews. It really helps me. Also thanks for your gratitude, it makes me feel loved you have no idea how much you are all helping me! Next chapter, black organization finally strikes! Ill try and update soon!


	5. the added chapter

Hey everyone this is Samantha, the one that wrote this story, and hasn't updated in like 4 months… the thing is, this isn't going to be the chapter of my story you've been waiting for. This is going to be the end of the story.

This is really hard for me to say, but I can't write anymore. I can't keep promising you anymore for another chapter, and I can't make any more dumb excuses like my computer breaking down or something. This is really hard for me to leave this story hanging like this, writing this letter almost makes me want to cry. I have tears in my eyes right now. I really hope you guys like what I've written so far, I never showed anybody that I could write before, until I found this site, and the passion I had been holding in for so long escaped me.

My life hasn't been easy at all since my mom died, and that's part of the reason I'm writing this now. I really hope you guys enjoyed my writing; I never knew I had it in me.

I'd like to ask one of the people who read this, and is an author themselves something very… important to me.

I don't want this story that people enjoyed so much to end now, I really, REALLY don't!

I guess what I'm asking is for someone to finish it for me.

I know that it sounds like a weird request, but I want to see it live on, I want to see a happy ending, I want o see Conan turn back to Shinichi, and have a "romantic" night with Ran for the first time in his new PERMINATE body.

Please come through with my request, and review me some of your ideas. After a week, I will chose my favorite idea, and add a chapter to my story for the last time.

The chapter will be telling who I'd like to finish it for me.

I really hope I'm not doing something not allowed in the site, and if I am, I'll take this chapter off immediately and my request might as well be cancelled.

Please come through, and I am really, truly sorry. I can't do this anymore.

I don't want to die without something of mine continued, or remembered…


	6. just in case that one didnt work

Hey everyone this is Samantha, the one that wrote this story, and hasn't updated in like 4 months… the thing is, this isn't going to be the chapter of my story you've been waiting for. This is going to be the end of the story.

This is really hard for me to say, but I can't write anymore. I can't keep promising you anymore for another chapter, and I can't make any more dumb excuses like my computer breaking down or something. This is really hard for me to leave this story hanging like this, writing this letter almost makes me want to cry. I have tears in my eyes right now. I really hope you guys like what I've written so far, I never showed anybody that I could write before, until I found this site, and the passion I had been holding in for so long escaped me.

My life hasn't been easy at all since my mom died, and that's part of the reason I'm writing this now. I really hope you guys enjoyed my writing; I never knew I had it in me.

I'd like to ask one of the people who read this, and is an author themselves something very… important to me.

I don't want this story that people enjoyed so much to end now, I really, REALLY don't!

I guess what I'm asking is for someone to finish it for me.

I know that it sounds like a weird request, but I want to see it live on, I want to see a happy ending, I want o see Conan turn back to Shinichi, and have a "romantic" night with Ran for the first time in his new PERMINATE body.

Please come through with my request, and review me some of your ideas. After a week, I will chose my favorite idea, and add a chapter to my story for the last time.

The chapter will be telling who I'd like to finish it for me.

I really hope I'm not doing something not allowed in the site, and if I am, I'll take this chapter off immediately and my request might as well be cancelled.

Please come through, and I am really, truly sorry. I can't do this anymore.

I don't want to die without something of mine continued, or remembered…


End file.
